Duology: First Look
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: "S-Stop! Let go of me!" ...Arceus, you better be ready... Ethan Hibiki Gold has gone missing on May twenty second. Signs of struggle shown on the outskirts of Newbark Town. His mother Mrs.Gold, became worried when her son didn't come home and went out to look for him, only to find his hat in a puddle.
1. Ready

**I realize my take on this will be very unlikable, however I do believe I am original. For being original, it is alright if this is disliked. I just ask that you try and rate this as an outsider, NOT a biased or somewhat biased person. Thanks.**

 **Also, the song on top is Gold's/Ethan's/Hibiki's/Jou's/Takashi's character song (if he had one). I just think it fits him. Also, he had gold eyes, NOT blue.**

 **As for his name, his birth name will be Ethan, middle Hibiki, last Gold. (Ethan Hibiki Gold). Friends will use both nicknames and Hibiki and Gold. The names Jou and Takashi (his counterparts along with Gold, Hibiki being the supposed Japanese version) will be the nicknames. Other nicknames (in other languages) will be Luth, Klarin, Armonio, Eco, and Simhyang (depending on the person).**

 **OC's WILL be in this story. But, I want some of your OCs. And absoultely NONE of them can be considered OP/overly strong/genuis in the sense of "i can get any pkmn i want, fk u prof" and defy logic. No. MUST BE EITHER AN AVERAGE OR UNDER TRAINER/OTHER KIND OF OC. Okay?**

 **The external link shows info on Ethan and proof of his other language names and counterparts.**

 **Okay, I think/hope I am done now... (Dear god, never knew I made sure of things THIS much... I apologize.)**

* * *

 _ **Duology**_

 ** _First Look_**

 ** _Chapter One: Ready_**

* * *

 _Ethan's POV_

"We got to learn to fly at the speed of sound. If this is all I got, I'm not gonna lose it."

"I know... and I don't refuse that, Ethan." I smiled at My brown haired childhood friend.

Lyra Crystal, age ten. If we were in Kanto, we'd be going on our journey today. May twenty second, if you were ten, you were eligible to go on a Pokemon journey. I was ten, also. But here in Johto, you can't go on a journey until you were fifteen.

You had three options, normally, to choose from. A water type, Totodile. A fire type, Cynaquill. And a grass type, Chikorita. But I guess under some certain circumstances, the Professor of your region can show a fourth or fifth pokemon.

I bid Lyra farewell, the time coming close to curfew. Johto, within the past decade, has become darker with all of its criminal happenings. Kids have disappeared around Ecruteak and Goldenrod. Azeala town, famed for its Slowpoke, also had its own problem recently with their Slowpoke disappearing. For this, mom told me to get home before dinner, which is usually around 5:45 to 6:45.

I pushed my hat further down on my head, shivering a bit. When did it get this cold? It happens I guess.

A thin layer of fog appeared, making my hand twitch. Then it started to rain, or sprinkle. My eye twitched.

Yeah... normal. It happens... right?

 _Tunk... Tunk... Tunk..._

I turned my head around, hearing the footsteps, thinking it was Lyra who forgot something. But, no. I saw a man with short black hair that reminded me of a buzz cut, sharp red-yellow eyes on me. He wore a black jacket which was open to show a white button up shirt. He also wore black pants and shoes.

He walked closer to me. I couldn't move. or rather, my body wouldn't move... Why? My golden eyes met his, which were so much like my own.

 _'I know those eyes...'_ I thought, a tingling feeling swirling in my chest. I knew him, or at least I think I did...

 _Tunk... Tunk... Tunk..._

He stood directly in front of me now. Paling, I spoke, voice wavering a bit.

This _is_ normal... _Right? RIGHT?!_

 **I was too nice...**

"S-Sir? Are... are you lost? If you're heading to Cherrygrove, its in the opposite direction..." I was too nice for my own good, I knew that.

"Perhaps." That was all he said as he pulled out a pair of cuffs you usually saw in movies on slaves. My breath hitched. I took a step back, he taking one forward in turn. We kept doing this until he sighed.

"How boring. Well if you keep quiet, Ethan, I won't target your beloved grandparents." I growled, all sense of fear or nervousness thrown out the window.

 _"You leave my family out of this!"_ I hissed, eyes narrowing. He merely smirked, snickering a bit.

"How amusing. Now then... let's go."

 **...I let my rage get the best of me...**

I dashed forward, hands in fists, but within one second I had my chest against a tree. He locked the cuffs onto my wrists, a hand grasping at my waist. My back was pressed tightly against his chest, making me growl at the close contact. I began to squirm, trying not to hiss or yelp when his hands touched my stomach. I was sensitive there, so much that the slightest thing besides clothes hurt.

"S-Stop! Let go of me!"

I guess my voice cracked, as he moved his hands from my stomach. A quiet sigh of relief escaped my lips, which quickly turned into a gasp as he flipped me so I was facing him. One of his arms was still around my waist.

He leaned forward, making me leaned back as I smelled the mint in his breath. God I hate mint...

 **...But I saw something in the moment where we locked eyes...**

My eyebrows furrowed together as I winced when he jerked me forward, my hat falling into a puddle.

His eyes...

 _'You capture me... yet you look at me so... so intensely...'_

 **...I knew not of what he thought...**

He smirked, but it seemed sad. We simply stared at each other, apparently forgetting what we were originally doing.

 **...Nor of what his smirk meant...**

"Who... who are y-you?" I finally asked the question, my body twitching from being in close contact with a person, along with being in the rain for so long. I bit back a sneeze.

 **...But the one thing I did know, the one thing I understood from our five minute meeting...**

"I, Ethan Hibiki Gold," I shuddered at the way he said my name, my full name. Though strangely, it wasn't out of fear. I... don't know what to make of it.

 **...Was that I was caught in his web...**

"Am Giovanni Sakaki." My eyes widened.

 _'K-Kanto's Viridian Gym Leader?!'_

 **...And that we both felt something, when I moved...**

My body jerked out of his grip, falling back. my head collided with the wet ground, making me curse. He fell with me, too. He stopped himself at the last minute by placing his hands on either side of my head. Our foreheads were touching. My breath hitched again, heart escalating, myself about to hyperventilate. Then we weren't touching.

I, hesitantly, opened my eyes. They locked with his own sort-of-gold orbs as I was very aware of the position I was in.

If anyone walked by, which I hope someone would, they would think this guy was a gang banger, no doubt.

His crotch, of course, just _had_ to be on my own. A cold feeling enveloped me as I began to kick my legs, mouth seemingly sewn shut. I stopped as he both did nothing yet did the one thing I wish wouldn't have happened in this predicament.

 **...We touched in a way I had hoped to avoid, this being one of the main ways where the female in a movie got abducted, something precious taken from her...**

This time I did yelp, not only because of the feeling, but because the man started to stroke my stomach. My back arched, eyes wide.

 **...This quickly became all too real...**

 **'Why... me? If you do nice things for others, don't you get rewarded nicely in return? If you never committed a sin, a sin would not come upon you. Arceus... why... WHAT IN GIRATINA'S NAME DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!'**

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and fell from my cheeks, mixing with the rain. Giovanni's eyes widened before they softened, the hand on my stomach moving to wipe them away. But the tears just kept coming as I glared hatefully up into the face of the man and the sky.

 **...It was too much, I never once deserved this and I knew this very well...**

 **...Nothing. Will. Get. In. My. Way...**

 **...Arceus, you better be ready...**

 **...For by the time I escape this man, I will hunt you down and kill you...**

 **My sin against god will be to kill you, and that will be my only sin from your foolish mistake, Arceus...**

* * *

 **Yes yes... T'Was pretty obvious, right? I know... sorry... I am so unoriginal...**

 **But am I original in the sense of a good man-boy declaring to change fate against god? (Hey, here's the Judal of Pokemon!)**

 **I better be...**

 **See you...in like...today or tomorrow. xD**

 **ALSO, this story in on , too. Under Little_Italian's name.**


	2. Haunted

**Forgot to say these two things...**

 **1) DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemon**

 **2)This is a collab with Panadamonium Geist-Gott**

* * *

 _ **Duology: First Look**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Haunted**_

* * *

 _Third POV; Five Years Later_

 _"You remember what to do, right, Ethan?"_

"...Yes. _How_ could I forget?"

The man on the other line chucked, amused.

 _"Alright. Now... if you do this correctly, you may get a reward out of this. Ethan, I-"_

Ethan hung up, pocketing the phone. The man grinned and shut his own, smiling down at it.

 _'I don't want your love, you treacherous man. You're a deadly hazard to my health.'_

* * *

 _Ethan's POV; One Week Later, Newbark Town_

I hesitated, hand hovering over the worn out sign spelling out the name of the small town I had once lived in. I sighed, coughing into my fist.

My clothes were ragged and torn. Dirty and barely provided warmth. Clouds hid the sun from view, making it darker. I sighed, wincing as the cut on my jaw stretched.

It's been five years since I had last seen this sign. Five years since I had any contact with people I knew. Five years since I had seen my mother. Five years since I had seen my best friend Lyra Crystal. Five years since I had seen my tucked out grandparents. And its been five years since I was abducted by the man who calls himself Giovanni Sakaki, Kanto's Viridian Gym Leader.

On May twenty second, a ten year old boy by the name of Ethan Hibiki Gold was taken from Newbark Town. That boy was me. After five years of planning, I had escaped. Took me about... a week to get here, I'd say.

My finger ran over the indents I had made with Lyra. Back when dad was still alive, he gave me his knife when I asked if I could make a sign for the town. They were poorly carved, stray things of wood sticking out, but it was the thing that told me I was home.

I just don't know if I would be welcomed, though... Over the years, Giovanni had shown me the countless videos mom submitted to the news to look for me. It hurt... I had driven myself mad, nearly, creating deep cuts from chains that had held me, then.

I shook my head. No... As much as I want to sort through my thoughts, now isn't the time. Now is the time to get past this hesitation and find Lyra or Mom.

I took a breath, hand pressing down on the corner of the sign. But before I could lift a leg, I heard a shout.

 _"Hey!_ What're you doing, kid?" I jerked and fell back, a gasp escaping me. I groaned from the ground. A shadow appeared over me. I didn't open my eyes, suddenly tired.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. ...Are you alright?" I growled a bit, pushing myself up to my feet. I was lucky my hat still covered my eyes.

"Er... yeah. I'm fine," I quickly added when they were about to place their hand on my shoulder. They backed away, and I got a good look at them.

She had blue hair in pigtails with light brown eyes. I hummed a bit as we made eye contact. She seems familiar... It happens, I guess.

I mentally slapped myself. Oh my Arecus... I do not want deja vu ever again.

"Um... I'm looking for a Emily W. Gold... I have a message from someone named Ethan..." I brought out the slightly crinkled envelope as proof. The girl's eyes widened.

"Y-You know Ethan?" I nodded, acting confused.

"Yeah. The man who took him took me, too. Um... can you bring me to Emily, please?" She snapped out of her shock.

"A-Ah... sure... Follow me." She led me down the dirt path.

I made sure to take in everything. I wasn't acting for this, I really took things for granted back then... I won't do it anymore. The pine trees that curved over a bit to provide a beautiful shade on the path... The path which has numerous footprints of both human and Pokemon... Then we got more into the town, the red roofs of houses going through my mind. A few houses were missing, what looks to be a garden or park in its place.

Things did change... But ironically, it wasn't a lot. We stopped outside of an off white building. I eyed my old house through my peripheral vision. Why aren't we going there? I didn't ask this aloud.

Going through the door, the same scientists from five years ago were in the exact same places doing the same things. The only thing that changed was their age and the added person.

The person was dressed in the same clothes, same brown-red hair, and same brown-gold eyes. Her voice was the same, too...

She turned, in the middle of speaking with Professor Elm, and her eyes met mine. Any next words she was going to say fell.

I held out the envelope. "Miss Emily W. Gold? I have received this letter from a Ethan who told me to deliver this. I'm sure you'll be pleased with what you find." That was as far as I got as the woman I call my mother took it from my hands and quickly scanned it.

Tears fell down her thin face as she dropped the envelope, note grasped tightly in her hands. She ran forward and caught me in a bone-crushing hug, my hat falling to the ground at the force.

The girl and Professor Elm stared in shock as they saw my eyes.

"Oh!... Ethan! I... I'm so sorry, I..." I patted her back, my breathing escalating little by little at the contact. I loved her, I really did. But... after him... I can't stand any contact for too long. This was just way over my limit, which was around five seconds.

"I know, mom. I'm back..." She still didn't let go. I turned pale as my mind went wild.

 _He placed his hand on my lower back, the chains holding my arms up clinking together harshly as I squirmed._

 _"Now now, Ethan... Stop moving, unless you want to be punished, do you?"_

 _With his other hand he twisted my, as he called it, "mammilla". I gasped, the hand on my lower back edging closer and closer to my tailbone. He rubbed himself against me, making me yelp as his naked upper half touched my stomach._

 _"Ethan..." He groaned._

"...an... Eth... ETHAN!" I jerked back, my backside colliding with a table. I breathed heavily, sweat falling down my face.

The three stared worriedly and shock at me. I don't blame them. I slowly felling to my knees, placing a hand at the base of my throat. My other wiped away the sweat. Mom slowly walked forward and knelt in front of me, a sad look on her face.

"Ethan... I know you don't want to talk about... but can you tell me what he did to you?" I shook my head, closing my eyes. I felt light headed.

"I should sort my thoughts out first. And I would rather have the police here, I don't want to explain it twice." I opened my eyes again to see her nod.

The other girl spoke up. "Do you have scars?" I looked over at her, slightly irritated.

"Uh... who are you?" She blinked as mom bit back a laugh.

"It's... it's _me! Lyra Crystal!"_ My eyes narrowed.

 _"Uh-huh..._ And her family would willingly let her dye her hair?"

"They died in a landslide, your mom took me in." I blinked. She sat down next to me and removed her hat. It took a bit, but I finally saw the similarities. I liked her brown hair though...

"Oh." Was all I could say. She smiled a bit, but it turned somber.

"So, do you have scars?" I quietly sighed and took off my "jacket", which was really a torn over sized shirt. Under that I wore only a shredded tank top.

It was incredibly hard to see the scars, even with the lighting, because I was so pale. But as I pointed them out they were acknowledged. The only two I refused to comment on even slightly was the most recent one on my inner thigh (I was wearing shorts) and the one I got five years ago, which was on my stomach.

When Elm and mom both saw the one on my thigh, along with the numerous bruises there and on my collarbone and neck, they paled. Elm asked the question they were both thinking.

"Ethan... were you..." I got the message loud and clear. Did he rape you? I crossed my arms over my lower torso as my body shook. That was all they needed as Elm cursed loudly and banged him fist on the table. I jumped but didn't say anything.

I coughed into my hand, wincing at the still bleeding cut on my jaw. Then every injury I currently have came in full force. My eyes widened, pupils dilated as I gasped loudly and fell forward.

I was out before I hit the ground.

* * *

 _Ethan's POV; Four hours later, Cherrygrove's Hospital_

I shuddered as I opened my eyes. Memories... what fun!

I grunted to myself as I looked around. I was in a hospital... probably Cherrygrove's. Hearing a door open, I turned my head to see a guy in a lab coat walk with in mom, along with a police officer.

She rushed over to me and took my hand. It was cold...

"Ah, Ethan... How're you feeling?" She asked. I grunted, opening my mouth with difficulty. Why was the left side numb?

"Kood... Noom." And there it was, my accent. She smiled, pulling up the blankets. My accent really only appeared when I was tired or if I stuttered, which wasn't often.

"Ethan," The officer started. "You don't have to nod or speak. Blink once for yes, twice for no. If I gave you examples of what happened, will you answer?" I thought this over for a minute, my mind slow. I eventually blinked in approval. He nodded and took out a notepad and pen.

"Alright... you were taken five years ago on May twenty second, right?" I blinked. "Was the gender male and had short hair?" I blinked. "Brown hair and brown eyes?" I blinked twice, lifting a hand with effort. My finger was out, as if pointing at something, but I couldn't get it high enough.

He looked confused. I turned my gaze to mom who was watching my every move. I gestured for her to come closer.

"Berk... guild... narouu." Her eyebrows furrowed for a split second as she nodded.

"The man has black hair and sharp gold eyes." I blinked, agreeing. Talking takes a lot out of me, heesh...

The officer nodded and wrote it down. "Okay... Did he tell you what region and/or town he was from?"

'Well... not really... but I did know...' I blinked. "Johto..." I stared. "Kanto-" I blinked.

"Okay, he's from Kanto. Saffron... Pewter... Cerulean... Vermillion... Viridian-" I blinked. He wrote it down. It kept going like this for a long while. When I gave him all I could on what Giovanni looked like and where he was from, the questions I wished I didn't have to answer were asked.

"Take your time. I know this will be hard... If possible, could you speak when you can't answer it by blinking?" I nodded.

"Did he verbally and physically abuse you?" I blinked. "Did he mentally and emotionally torture you?" I blinked. "Did he rape you?" I hesitated at this but sighed and pushed myself up more.

"I..." I coughing into my hand. "Over five years... lost track at...the fifth one?" I shook my head, biting my lip. My accent was better, now. "I know for fact...it was over ten times. He was a... what do you call it... a power rapist?"

I didn't see their wide eyed gazes as I tilted my head down, staring blankly at the scar on my wrist. He made sure it went over my crescent birthmark...

"W-W-What were the full injuries that you remember over the years?" The man was ashen, and I can't say I blame him. I would be too if I was in his shoes... Mom was crying, hands over her mouth. The doctor merely closed his eyes.

"...Several accounts of rape, several accounts of torture, several accounts of abuse, long lasting flashbacks, slight bi-polarness, random accounts of hyperventilating, random jerking and twitching, and random retaliations of violence when extremely stressed. Even before this, however, I was always extremely sensitive with physical contact. Now..." I think they got the message as they nodded.

The officer stood and put away the notepad. "Thank you, . I'll be coming back at a later time to get the full story. That won't be for at least a year, however. We want you to get back into a normal lifestyle as much as possible along with having you get through this first." I nodded at that. I expected that, really. Though I knew I'd be going to the doctor's for awhile...

The man then left the room, the doctor starting to talk.

"Ethan... though I know you won't want this at the moment, we need to do a rape kit." I closed my eyes at that, shuddering. Feeling a hand on my own, I twitched and opened my eyes. The doctor's, Ray's, blue eyes met mine.

"Ethan... you do not have to do this. However, we must have your written consent. And you can refuse any part of the exam. Do you understand? You are allowed to refuse any part of the exam." I slowly nodded, a knot in my stomach.

Ray stood and grabbed a paper and pen. I briefly read through it, it basically stating what to expect and if they have permission and all. I took a glance at Ray again, trying not to look at mom. His eyes repeated what he just said. I stared at the paper for a minute longer before placing the end of the pen on it. I slowly signed my name. It was a bit messy, considering I didn't write for five years, and that I barely knew cursive. But it was readable. Ray nodded at me and took the paper.

"Alright. What is your general medical history? Including current medications, past illnesses, and etcetera." I wasn't sure on that, so mom took over. Wait, I was worth a million bucks when I was a baby? My Arecus... What's a double hernia surgery?

"I also need your assault/abuse history. As in, a very detailed description of the attack." I frowned at this, trying to not let the fear show in my eyes. I opened my mouth to start, mom getting up to get me some water.

* * *

 _Flashback Start; Ethan's POV; 10 years old_

 _'Why... me? If you do nice things for others, don't you get rewarded nicely in return? If you never committed a sin, a sin would not come upon you. Arceus... why... WHAT IN GIRATINA'S NAME DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!'_

 _Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and fell from my cheeks, mixing with the rain. Giovanni's eyes widened before they softened, the hand on my stomach moving to wipe them away. But the tears just kept coming as I glared hatefully up into the face of the man and the sky._

"I hate you!" _I yelled, not at all caring about what position I was in, or what this could mean for me. "I fucking_ HATE _you! You target me for no reason at all just for the fact that you knew me through someone else. You stalk me, a ten year old kid, then you cuff me. Then you'll probably rape the shit out of me... You frickin—MRRRRGH!"_

 _I was cut off as he placed his cold lips to mine. The tears fell faster as I shook. He kept one hand next to my head, the other to my face. I squirmed, eventually bringing my knee up to hit him in the gut. It didn't do anything, however. ...I really should've taken that offer up on karate..._

 _Feeling something invade my mouth, my eyes widened. I resisted smirking at a plan before, very redundantly, biting his tongue. He yelped and backed away. Seeing as I then had enough space to move, I took that chance to launch myself up with my legs, gravity bringing me forward and kicking Giovanni in the face._

 _That, sadly, was all I knew for any sort of fighting... I mostly read. No wonder I'm so pale. Then again, I only burn in the sunlight..._

 _I shook my head. Now was not the time... Turning around, I began to run as fast as I could to the Professor's, knowing he or someone else would let me in. In front of the door, I kicked it as hard as I could, yelling._

 _"ELM! ELM! CODY! RENA! IS ANYONE HERE?! OPEN THE DOOR!" By the time the door was opened, it had a small dent from where I kicked it. I smiled thankfully at one of the scientists, Rick._

 _"T-Thank you-" I gasped as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I didn't need to turn my head to see who it was, but I did anyway. A cold, snarling face greeted me as my insides froze._

 _'No...' As Giovanni placed a strange smelling cloth over my mouth, I glanced at Rick. He had a small smile on his face, barely noticeable. My vision blurred._

 _'...How... could you...?' That was all I thought before I faintly realized the cloth was doused with drugs, then I was out like a light._

 _Flashback End_

Mom was shocked, a hand on her mouth.

"R-Rick?" She muttered. "W-W-Why would he even... We were good friends... we stopped talking the day befo..." She trailed off as she caught what she said. I turned my gaze to Ray.

"That... was what happened when I got caught..." He nodded and patted my head, making me flinch. I just realized how shiny his blonde, shoulder length hair was.

"Thank you, Ethan. Rest for now. I'll come back in the morning to question you more. , you may stay if you like." He walked out, pushing his glasses up. Mom moved to sit on the edge of the bed and held my hand. I cringed. She smiled sadly at me.

"Oh... my dear... I'm sorry." I sighed and shook my head, trying not to let my arm twitch much.

"It isn't like you could've known. No one could've. Weather Rick was on his side all along, or didn't know what he was getting into, it was his fault. He was the one to made me like... _this!"_ I gestured to all of me.

Mom reached over and hugged me, a quiet sob escaping her as I, by reflex, tried to push her away. She had me rest my forehead on her shoulder. I gripped the back of her shirt and started to shake. Then, I began to bawl.

"I... I was so scared! I knew what was coming, and that made it even worse... I felt like I was being ripped apart. E-Every time I close my eyes I see that godawful excuse of a man! Mom... what's wrong with me?" I wasn't loud like most children, but with my emotional state being reduced to dust, it was hard to convey the feelings I had intended... I could only speak in monotone now.

Mom shushed me quietly, hugging me tighter. "Nothing in particular is wrong with you... You... You have just crossed the wrong man's path at the wrong time. " She seemed hesitant in her words. She didn't know how to cope, let alone console someone who was abducted and raped.

We sat like that for a long while. Eventually she asked me the question.

* * *

 _Third POV_

 _"Ethan... do you know his name?"_ At first, there was no response. But a quiet hiss was all she got, full of rage, hate, and disgust.

 _"Giovanni... Sakaki..."_

Ray, Ethan's doctor and CRCC, pushed up his glasses. They created a glare so his eyes weren't seen. he hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway, pen in hand.

"Giovanni... ey?"


End file.
